War of Dominion
Several months after the first Zealot Invasion... Researchers from Latugan, St. Pfelstein, and Varik have made improvements and modifications, thanks to the stolen Zealot prototype. They are ready to advance the newfound military weapons to the front lines. As each nation moves in, their border patrol receives word from their respective reconnaissance. "The enemy approaches," the scouts report. They realize they all have the Zealots. Their technology's on equal terms. But they do not have the same armies. Each providence must rely on its unique soldiers to survive... Who will be left standing after the War of Dominion? Overview It's time for serious business. Only one nation will claim victory to the hunting map each week... So get your PvP face on for the decisive War of Dominion! Like previous wars, you'll enter a large-scale battlefield. You must consult your Zealot Invasion Battle Attaché to register, and you're limited to up to 80 Regulars (including Supreme Commanders, Vice Commanders, and Generals) and 20 Militia. That's 100 participants for each side! At the beginning of the war, the Invasion Gauge is completely blue. It's up to the Attackers to push the Invasion Gauge to red; and the Cores in the Fortress and Keeps are key! Attackers must destroy them, while Defenders protect them. Defender Every nation will get a chance to take on the role of Defender, pre-determined each week. How well your nation did during the Zealot Invasion will determine the amount of Zealot Summon Stones for all who are participating. Summon Zealots to protect your nation's strongholds! *Defeat the Attackers' Supreme/Vice Commanders and/or General. *Maintain Cores before Battle Standings. Cores regenerate over time. *Defeat the Attackers' soldiers. Attacker's respawning will change the gauge amount to your advantage! Attacker If your nation was not chosen as the Defender, you must fight for the right to invade. The two nations not occupying the zone will complete for the rights to join the War of Dominion! The nation that performs the best during the Zealot Invasion is chosen, while the losing nation does not participate in the war. *Defeat the Defenders' Supreme Commander and/or Vice Commanders. *Destroy the Cores of the Fortress and Keeps. *Force the Defenders to summon Zealots. Every Zealot summoned swings the gauge into the red! Features ;Summon Zealots Each of the Zealots play a significant role during the War of Dominion: *Zealot Attackers will respond and attack any opponent that comes near the Defenders' Fortress and Keeps. *Zealot Defenders keep close to the Defenders' Fortress and Keeps. They don't attack; rather, they restore a Core's LP... But don't summon too many, or you'll end up red! *Zealot Scouts will appear throughout the war to impede Attackers. To summon a Zealot, Defenders use Zealot Summon Stones with the Zealot-Summoning Box. This box is located in each Keep and Fortress. The amount of Zealot Summon Stones acquired are based on the Defenders' performance during the Zealot Invasion, and they are randomly distributed during Battle Standings. Each Zealot summoned matches the nation of the Defenders. Items used to summon each Zealot type: *Zealot Attacker: Zealot-Attacker Summon Shard/Stone *Zealot Defender: Zealot-Defender Summon Shard/Stone *Zealot Scout: Zealot-Scout Summon Shard/Stone ;General System One Attacker player will be appointed as General. Players volunteer for the position, similar to Supreme Commanders and Vice Commanders. When the Defenders defeat the General, a certain amount of blue will be restored to the Invasion Gauge. The General has a special ability exclusive to it. They are able to place Respawn Points on the battlefield, as described below. Make sure to not let the General die too soon, or you will lose the Respawn Points! One final note: the General will receive the Mnarl Cloak, only useable in the War of Dominion! Its high stats will help protect the General throughout the war. ;Movement *Entry Points - Where players will spawn within the battlefield. *Fortress and Keeps - Key positions on the battlefield. *Respawn Points - Set by the General with the Respawn Point item, Risbon Stone. *General's Position - Wherever the General is currently located on the battlefield. *Warp Games - Move through out the battlefield by using these. Can only be used by Attackers. *If a player doesn't select a Revival Point within 60 seconds, they're revived at the Spawning Point. Category:Battlefield